


Her Ever After

by invincibleririwilliams



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 02:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10151831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invincibleririwilliams/pseuds/invincibleririwilliams
Summary: TLC Shipweeks Day Five Ever After Adri reflects on her past and how Garan was her ever after





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my next shipweeks, just a sad piece about Adri note that I still think a lot of the things she did were horrible (treatment of Cinder, etc.) but I felt like it would be interesting to see her view after the revolution I had her sort of redeem herself slightly with her treatment of Cinder at the end but not much

Adri was five when they first met. Linh Garan was the new boy in the apartment building, she hid behind her mother’s dress shyly as they went over to introduce themselves. Her mother carefully held the warm coffee cake on a plate, balancing it with Xiu on her hip. The toddler giggled and drooled from her comfortable place.

“We must be polite to the new neighbour, keep the real Li’s hidden our respect is important” her mother explained. She nodded along always doing as her mother said. From the moment, she could talk they’d taught her to be respectful. The door opened revealing a weary looking young woman with her own screaming toddler on her hip.

“Hello” she held her hand out to shake “I’m Linh Mai,” and this is my daughter “Emily.” Her mother looked taken aback. She wasn’t used to unwieldy families such as this in their respected building. Star shine Apartments usually housed wealthy families overly concerned with their reputation. 

She composed herself again, and her glowing housewife smile was in place once again. “I’m Li Mai lovely to meet you.”. Before long they were chatting together and Adri had stopped paying attention. The kids were playing together and she sat their poised as always, secretly bored out of her mind. That’s when he showed up. His clothes filthy, and grease smudges all over him.

“Garan” his mother scolded getting up “what were you getting up?” He grinned sheepishly at his mother. “Well I was over at the shop again.” His mother scowled “how many times have I told you to stop going to that damned mechanics shop.” He rubbed the back of his neck “sorry?” She sighed “just go change” once he was gone she looked at Adri’s mother “kids when will they ever listen.” She laughed in response.

Finally, he returned taking a seat next to Adri. She sat up straighter, perhaps there was finally something interesting. “So you guys are the neighbours?” he asked She nodded “I’m Adri” she added. “Garan” he replied. And that was how they met.

Other families would often comment how they were a strange pair. When Garan missed a class due to some mechanic’s convention Adri was there to catch him back up. When her father left them for some woman a couple of years older than her it was his arms he ran into. Even her resulting fall in social status, and move from the building didn’t stop them. It was no surprise that they were engaged right after college graduation. Most people would say they expected it.

The wedding was small. Neither family truly approved of the pair, and had been completely cut off. But neither cared. Soon after another member joined their family, a tiny little girl named Pearl. As happy as she was Adri suddenly begin worrying. With a child, most of their costs would skyrocket. Garan was working at some mechanic shop, inventing on the side. Adri worked when she could, but suddenly her degree in philosophy didn’t seem so practical. 

So, she did housework, for the rich wives that she’d always thought she’d be. Three years later they got news. “Garan” she spoke her voice trembling “I’m pregnant.” He swept her up in a hug, before immediately putting her down. “Sorry sorry that can’t be good for the baby” he spoke in rushed tones. And for a moment Adri forgot their worries, and were lost in the light in his warm brown eyes, and the flush lighting up her face.

For a night, it was almost like the begging of their marriage. They went out for dinner, and bought Pearl a little doll. It was a small luxury all they could afford. For the next nine months Adri worked when she could be doing the easy jobs. July.19 111 T.E. Linh Peony joined them. And that’s when the struggle began. No one could say they didn’t love their daughters, Peony, and Pearl were the lights of their life.

But it became difficult, they argued in hushed whispers almost every night still careful that the neighbours don’t hear. Garan felt now that’d he’d won some award he could quit the garage. Adri was more realistic, and at her pleading he stayed. Then came the news. Garan wanted to adopt another child. As if that wasn’t enough the girl was a cyborg. 

Her husband’s kind heart would always confound her. After even more arguments Adri relented. He promised to pick up more hours, and that he’d sort it all out. Adri was still not completely sold on the idea and voiced her opinion as he left. “Adri my love” he gently cupped her face in his hands “we will survive.” She frowned but nodded along.

She worked even harder those couple of weeks he was gone. They’d need all the money they could get. And then Garan came back with the girl. She was sweet looking Adri supposed. Warm brown eyes, mousy brown hair, all set in a simple childlike face. But deep down Adri couldn’t help the growing resentment, another mouth to feed.

And then Garan got the news. He had the plague. She followed him out into the streets weeping. “No Garan you can’t leave us” the children crowded around her. A week later they got the comm. Garan was dead another victim of the plague. Adri had no tears left to shed, instead she hardened herself looking for the root of their problems.

A find it she did, at least in her mind. He girl Cinder from now on would pay her way back. And she did for several years. And then came the straw that broke the camel’s back. Her Peony all she had left was gone, and the ungrateful wretch couldn’t even be useful by being a voluntary draft member. Adri stewed when she showed up at the ball. Her last moment to fix her life and she came back to ruin it.

Nothing could've countered her humiliation when the Emperor stopped her. Bowing politely, she got out of the way, as soon as she was far she let out an angry scream. In her haste to leave the mess at the Peace Ball she missed the situation that would further damage her reputation. The whole revolution on Luna was one slap in the face after another. Being trapped on Luna with the source of all her problems again. But now the hatred was drowned out by fear.

And then suddenly they were free. What had ruined her life at first had just saved it. Suddenly she was rich, money to waste. But still all she could think of was Garan, of Peony. And in some ways Cinder. Now that her problems were gone, she felt horrible. She’d treated Cinder as a servant, not how Garan, or Peony would’ve wanted. Now she’d stare out of the large windows of their home, thinking bitterly of the promises Garan had made her. She sobbed into her hands, it shouldn’t have been like this he was her happily ever after.


End file.
